onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Settings: WooHoo
This option menu is reached from the Main Settings Menu. The Main Menu has several options and sub-menus. Before we start informing you about this page, I just wanted to leave a DISCLAIMER : Please leave this site if you're under the age of 16. If you're over the age of 16+ and are looking to download this mod, please beware that not all files listed will be up-to-scratch, thanks. Options WooHoo Accept Auto Confirmation If enabled, selectable Sims can WooHoo without asking your permission. You'd better keep a eye on them. If Auto Confirmation is not enabled, selectable Sims ask for your permission. Random Position If enabled, selectable Sims choose the animation to use when WooHoo by themselves. If Random Position is not enabled, you are prompted to choose a WooHoo animation from a dialog box that appears at the start of the WooHoo. WooHoo Sequence Progression * Disabled : '''WooHoo sequence just stops at the end of the initial stage. * '''Auto (default) : '''When the current stage is finished, Sims may autonomously continue to WooHoo (depending on arousal level and attraction) if a suitable stage is found. You are not prompted to all the WooHoo to continue. * '''Manual : '''When the current stage is finished, Sims may autonomously continue to WooHoo (depending on arousal level and attraction) if a suitable stage is found, but you are prompted first to allow the WooHoo to continue. Force Random Next Stage When WooHoo Sequence Progression is not disabled the WooHoo system looks for the next stage to play. Some stages specify the next one to use in order to create coherent sequence. If Force Random Next Stage is set to true, a random stage is chosen instead of the specified one. WooHoo Stage Min Duration (minutes) Specify the minimum duration of a stage. Stage duration is defined by the played animation's duration and the number of loops. One or more loops may be added to match the minimum duration. WooHoo Stage Max Duration (minutes) Specify the maximum duration of a stage. Stage duration is defined by the played animation's duration and the number of loops. One or more loops may be removed to match the maximum duration. WooHoo Sequence Max Duration (minutes) Specify the maximum duration of a sequence. Sequence duration is determined by physical endurance, woohoo motive and experience. WooHoo Fatigue Rate Determine how fast Sims get fatigued when woohooing. Athletic Sims can woohoo longer. WooHoo Athletic Gain Determine how fast Sims gain athletic skill when woohooing. Strapon Usage * '''Disabled : '''Strapons are not used by female Sims engaged in a penetrative WooHoo. * '''Auto (default) : '''Strapons are automatically worn by female Sims engaged in a penetrative WooHoo. * '''Manual : '''When a female Sim is about to engage in a penetrative WooHoo, a dialog appears. Condom Usage * '''Disabled (default) : '''Condoms are not used. * '''Auto : '''Condoms automatically used whenever Sims of any gender engage in penetrative WooHoo. Note that the partners must have sufficient condoms in their inventory for all partners requiring one. If condoms are not available for everyone who needs one, a dialog appears to ask if the WooHoo should be cancelled instead. * '''Manual : '''A dialog appears asking if condoms should be worn. Note that hitting the cancel button ("x") means the WooHoo should proceed without condoms, not that the WooHoo should be cancelled. If the dialog for wearing condoms is confirmed (checkmark button), the mod checks that sufficient condoms exist in the inventory of the partners. If condoms are not available for everyone who needs one, a dialog appears to ask if the WooHoo should be cancelled instead. Broken Condom Base Chance The percentage chance that a condom breaks during WooHoo. Gender Restriction If enabled, apply gender restrictions indicated in the WooHoo animation files to the WooHoo selections. An animation can indicate that a particular animation applies to a male and a female Sim partners only, or to two female partners only, and so on. The genders of the participants in a KW WooHoo thus limit the animations that can be selected if this option is enabled. Note that not all animation sets provide meaningful data for this setting. In these cases, the restrictions option has no effect and all such animations are available. Age Restriction If enabled, apply age restrictions indicated in the WooHoo animation files to the WooHoo selections. An animation can indicate that a particular animation applies to Sim partners that are both either young adults or adults, or to two teen partners only, and so on. The ages of the participants in a KW WooHoo thus limit the animations that can be selected if this option is enabled. Note that not all animation sets provide meaningful data for this setting. In these cases, the restrictions option has no effect and all such animations are available. Clothing Setup * '''Animations (default): KW will undress the participating Sims as indicated by flags set by the author of the animation. For instance, a blowjob animation would only require the lower body to be naked. Many animation sets have this flag configured for each animation in the set. The KW mod will apply the disrobing directions as each animation in a woohoo stage plays out. * FullyNaked: When the KW mod begins to run the woohoo, the participants have their clothes removed. * NakedOutfit: When the KW mod begins to run the woohoo, the participants switch to their naked outfit (which might not actually be naked). * NoChange: The outfit being worn remains on for the duration of the woohoo. See this for some ideas on how Clothing Setup can be used creatively. Creampied Effects * '''Enabled (default): '''TBD * '''Disabled: '''TBD Sub-Menus * Packages